Foamtopia
Famous for extravagance and wild foam-parties, this is a nation of French luxury and sass. With the national slogan asking, "voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?", Foamtopia is about indulgence and constant celebration. Etymology "Foam" was designated after one citizen of the island noticed how the waves created a foam-like substance when crashing on the beach or cliffs. "Topia" was added to give it an official-sounding name. Since the island was colonized in 1719, the citizens called it many variations of foam, suds, soap, bubble and froth, until 1984 when one citizen "won" the right to name the country after a drinking contest. Foamtopia was widely adopted after this decision and became the official name of the island when the nation won recognition in 2006. Political Information Foamtopia is a unofficial Democractic nation, without a legal system of Government or Charter. Foamtopia is, and prefers to remain, uninterested in politics or Government. Each Friday evening, citizens in the main Bar in Montmartre play a drinking game called "What Government Are We This Week", whereby each player represents one of the officially recognised types of Government. Whoever is left upright at the end of the evening has his or her Government type officially decreed the nation Government type for the week. However, no changes in any shape way or form are made to the running of the nation regardless of which Government is left standing at the end of the evening. The people are happy drinking, dancing, and celebrating and believe Politics and Government merely gets in the way of partying. Geographical Location Located in the heart of the Southern Ocean, off the coast of Africa, Foamtopia is a small island nation. History Bateau des Imbéciles (1719 - 1834) The small island of Foamtopia remained uninhabited and undiscovered until the latter part of the 18th Century, when a small group of French colonists were shipwrecked on the island in 1719. The ship, known as Bateau des Imbéciles, was part of a convey of 3 ships that set sail from mainland France in 1716, on a mission to repopulate the entire country of France in a new land after claims that the entire continent of Europe was about to sink into the ocean due to over-population. The French Government proposed to send all of the population in 3 groups at a time. The first group being the politicians, the Monarchs, the Knoblemen, and Priests; the second group (who sailed on the Bateau des Imbéciles) being the Bourgeoisie - the aristrocrats, philosophers, mistresses, party planners, artists, and musicians; and in the third ship went the workers and traders, the people who got stuff done. Not long after fleeing France in the Bateau des Imbéciles, the Bourgeoisie lost contact with the other 2 ships and continued sailing happily into the oceans, despite the apparent absence of a map, compass, or any kind of knowledge of where they were going. After 3 long years sailing together (while writing songs, painting pictures, and dedicating celebrations to sailing), the ship finally crashed on a small island in the Southern Ocean on September 22nd, 1719. The Bourgeoisie, however, had no idea that this was just a tiny island and not the promised New World, and promptly set up a bar & tavern to celebrate. The Célébration d'Atterrissage (Celebration of Landing) lasted an amazing 2 years before anyone thought to set up other facilities such as houses, farms, and common infrastructure. Without the Monarchs to deal with all the governing and the Workers to actually get it all done, the Bourgeoisie were relatively slow at developing their new colony and very little got done in the first decade after landing. Apart from the Montmartre (the first tavern built), the colonists built Moulin D'Île (the Island version of the Moulin Rouge) for dancing and debauchery - common activities in early Foamtopian history. By the end of the 18th Century, the Bourgeoisie, had managed to get the necessities of living worked out - often at a slow and very relaxed state. Liquor production was the main resource in the colony, thanks to the generous helping of Sugar fields found in the South-East region. It wasn't until 1792, however, that someone (while drunk and taking a break from painting), suggested that they name their new region. At this point, the Bourgeoisie had comfortably forgotten that they'd seen nothing of the other 2 ships supposedly about for near 80 years, and put the whole situation down as being far too un-fun to bother thinking about at length. Eventually, after years of discussing and planning celebrations around the discussions, a name was chosen after one plucky Bourgeoisie travelled to the far West of the island and saw how the ocean washing onto the jagged cliffs here created soap suds in the water. The Bourgeoisie promptly returned, got drunk, and forgot all about the soapy suds in the ocean for another 5 years before remembering it in a dream one night after a rather heavy celebration. The name went through many variations during the 19th Century, though most were variations of Suds, Foam, Soap, Froth and Bubbles with "topia" or "land" added at the end. Influence & Change (1835 - 1985) The small island first received outside contact in 1835, when settlers en-route to Australia stopped by in Foamtopia for two decades. The settlers brought news of a stable and vibrant Europe, adding that the continent had not, as yet, sunk into the ocean. The situation caused some concern through some of the sober people, who wondered if they would be better off heading back home so they could invite some friends back for dinner and, of course, drinks. The visitors told them not to bother as most of the outside world wasn't much fun and they were onto a good thing here. The Bourgeoisie agreed and returned to celebrating the fact that they were celebrating. Not long after that first ship of settlers had left, another passed through, and a few years later they were followed by more. Sick of having to walk all the way out to greet people, a few Bourgeoisie built a Port in the Northern ridges of the Island to welcome passing ships. The Port Bienvenu soon became a vibrant Sail-Thru Wine Shop as the island sold vast quantities of alcohol to passing settlers, developing their first trade export. Finally, after many decades of passing ships, the small island was visited by a French vessel, sent by the French Government to find out exactly what the island had been up to for the past 150 years. The French Connection, as it was nicknamed, inspected the island and was largely pleased with the Geographical position the island held. It was The French Connection who discovered the vast and plentiful Gems embedded in the North West Caves, setting up a Mining industry to begin exporting the precious jewels back to France. Soon the Bourgeoisie became uncomfortable with the French Connection's over-progressive and generally pushy attitude. They didn't want to have jobs or responsibilities. The entire island had been built on a total lack of regulation and formal Government, and they'd been happy for 150 years. To prevent the French Connection officials from ruining their paradise, the Bourgeoisie invited them all to a Thank You Dinner one evening at the Moulin D'Île, where they proceeded to get the officials blind drunk and surrounded by pretty dancing girls. In the morning, the officials found themselves back on their boat drifting in the middle of the ocean, left wondering if their trip to the island had all been a drunken dream. Upon returning to France, the officials could give no such official report on the Bateau des Imbéciles, unable to remember what exactly had happened. At the celebration of 200 years since the Bateau des Imbéciles crashing, the Bourgeoisie broke with tradition and decided that, incase anyone else came by trying to organise them, they would go ahead and do it themselves, setting an unbelievable 100 year time-frame of completion. As such, they set up the first kind of Government on the island in August 1919, known as the Service de Faire, in order to finally decide on a name, a basic list of things to do, and formalization of themselves as an independant country. Having all agreed on the idea to do so, the group promptly forgot the whole business for another 20 years while they decided they'd done enough work on it so far. During this time, the sugar-wine and Gem trades continued at a relaxed pace and society continued as normal. Land consumption grew as population grew. The original Tavern founded on the island 200 years earlier, Montmartre, became the official Capital City and headquarters of Service de Faire, but no work was established until 1942. The only reason work began one day during 1942 was due during the 24 hour Wine Shortage, thanks to a screw up with the wine delivery, and the entire island went without wine for day. During that day, a general agenda, Government drinking game, and naming process was establishing - all of which was forgotten the day after then wine was flowing again. During the latter half of the 20th century, the small island began to find their Sugar crops growing abundantly well, and soon they began to offload it to the passing ships at the Port, along with their precious Gems, which were also used to make costumes and sets in the Moulin D'Île. The two resources boomed to become their main and only source of income, and kept the island liquored up well and proper. During one celebration in 1984, it has been claimed, the name Foamtopia was official adopted as the defacto island nation name after one landscape painter won a drinking contest with a philosopher over who had the better ability to name the island. Soon, Foamtopia became the only name the island referred to themselves as, and has since been accepted as the official name. The Celebration of the Naming in 1984 is the estimated time in which the future leader of Foamtopia, Ouvrière de Classe, was concieved. In 1985, the would-be ruler was born and like all births, was celebrated in a fortnight-long party. The Rise of Foamtopia (1985 - Present) The rise of Ouvrière de Classe to lead the Service de Faire was simple and easy. After growing up as a Sugar-taster in the Central Plains of Foamtopia, de Classe decided that previous notions of formalizing the Government in Foamtopia was no-doubt a smart idea. He became the first person to leave Foamtopia in 2004, travelling to near-by Valroy to establish a Sugar Trade Agreement. While visiting, he learnt much about Government and structure - the many things that the Bourgeoisie had been unable to teach and pass down - and remained sober long enough to right it all down. Upon returning to Foamtopia, de Classe worked on establishing official recognition with Planet Bob in order to have his country listed as an official, independant nation in the world. Official recognition of Foamtopia came nearly 300 years after first settlement of the island, with Foamtopia becoming a soveriegn nation on September 22nd, 2006. Under official documents, Ouvrière de Classe was required to sign his own name as Ruler of the country, though remains as much as an ordinary citizen as every other Foamtopian. With the recognition of their country, Foamtopia was able to establish firm trade routes with neighbouring nations and quickly developed friends in the region. Life in the small island remained, unchanged, however, as parties, extravagence and luxury remained Foamtopia's only goals in life. Ouvrière de Classe, meanwhile, went to work periodically to ensure people were buying their precious gems and sugar, and also placed the Nation within the Mostly Harmless Alliance - an organised group of nations that fitted the relaxed, care-free attitude of Foamtopia. For this efforts as Ruler, Ouvrière de Classe is celebrated in a week long party every month of the year. Culture Places of Interest Montmartre Originally the first ever Tavern in Foamtopia, the original Montmartre building was made from wood salvage from the ship wreckaged and fashioned into a stylish yet Island-rustic Bar/Lounge for the settles to unwind after their busy day of celebration. As supplies grew, the building was remodeled and expanded several times, always adding more rooms, more bars, and more luxury. When the Service de Faire was established, it's very offices were in the Montmartre building, making the club the center-point of whatever (if any) Government-type work was done. As Montmartre became the hub of island life, more buildings were established in the surrounding area and formalized the Capital City of Foamtopia. Portions of the original Tavern and wood from the ship are featured throughout the building. Moulin D'Île The first every burlesque venue and dance club on the Island, the Moulin D'Île is located in the capital city of Montmartre. Famous for it's energetic and sexy dancers, the club brings patrons from around the world to get that old Mill excitement mixed with Island paradise. The clothes, the choreography, the interior - it all screams sass and luxury. Let the Moulin D'Île take you on a colourful and erotic trip into debauchery, fun, and high-energy performances! Port Bienvenu First established as means to provide liquor to passing ships before they arrived in town, the Port Bienvenu became the hub of trade and tourism during the 19th and 20th centuries. Still a vibrant community of merchants and markets, Port Bienvenu is home of the Foamtopian Economy, with all money made from trade, export and tourism placed in the Party Fund to ensure the fun never stops in Foamtopia. Foamtopian Sugar Fields Located in the South East of the Island, the vast Sugar Fields form a major part of the Foamtopian Economy - responsible to producing the entire island's sugar crop. Farmed by locals, the Sugar is used in the production of alcohol, with a percentage being sold onwards to other countries and passing ships. The Fields hold a significant historical value for the Island, as the crops farmed here ensured the early settlers did not die of thirst from drinking low-quality wine. The Sugar Fields ensure survival and a good drop of wine that supported the colony during it's infancy and growth. Gem Caves The Precious Foamtopian Gem is a rare and valuable jewel, praised at 10x the worth of diamonds. The Gems went largely unnoticed until a French inspection party discovered the rich depositions in the North West Caves. A small but happy mining company works occasionally to extract some of the gems from the caves for use in costumes at the Moulin D'Île or for sale in the markets at the Port Bienvenu. The high price of Foamtopian gems come largely from the scarcity of their availability, with miners working only a few times per year, or whenver they feel like it. Nation Information Foamtopia is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 353 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Foamtopia work diligently to produce Sugar and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. When it comes to nuclear weapons Foamtopia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Foamtopia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Foamtopia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Foamtopia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Foamtopia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens.